1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Along with the development of modern information technology, card connectors are used more and more frequently in electronic products for connecting electronic cards with the products. Also various specifications and capacity of electronic cards such as secured digital (SD) cards and subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are provided for users in our daily life. A known card connector is designed with double card slots for different specifications of the electronic cards, wherein the double card slots are arranged to overlap with each other. The card connector has an ejection module of multiple rod structure.
Because the ejection module is a multiple rod structure which has a very complex structure and needs large space in the card connector, the card connector is unable to meet the miniaturization requirements for modern mobile phones and other electronic products.